Unexpected Surprise!
by Midnight Tsuki
Summary: Mac and Jericho! The war is over. Everything is normal. But what's happening to Mac? Mac and Jericho get a little surprise...what is Jericho going to do now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the fever series. They belong to Karen Marie Moning.

**_Chapter one:_**

"Mom, where did all the albums go?" Mac asked as she put an empty box to fill in front of the closet in her parents bedroom. She looked around but the closet was completely empty.

"Mac, honey, I have them packed away." Rainey called from the kitchen, where she was packing all the china and kitchen ware.

"Thanks Mom!" Mac looked to see if she had missed anything left to pack away in the remaining empty boxes.

Mackalya Lane was officially moving. Jack and Rainey Lane had decided to move to Ireland, more precisely Dublin. They had to live close to Mac. So this was a big move from Ashton to Dublin. Mac was still living in the bookstore close to Jericho Barrons. Mac was officially the proud owner of Barrons Books & Baubles.

The Unseelie were still out there but most had returned back to their prison. The world had emerged from the chaos, all claiming that the 'dark days' were over. The Seelie Fae were trying to find a new queen. They were trying to find the next high power, now that V'lane was gone. The Keltars are sorting out their own problem: Christian. They have no idea but it's suspected he's turning into a Fae. Ryodan and his club is booming in business as tourism in Dublin is on the rise again. Temple Bar is filling up quickly once again. Everyone is recovering and returning to the way things were. Jayne and his men are returning the justice system to Dublin. Thankfully, they have stopped eating unseelie. Kat has become the new Haven Mistress and a fine one at that. Mackayla had also secured her own position among the Haven members. Mac hadn't heard from Dani in a while, not since the war was over. Jericho Barrons was still in his garage behind the bookstore. He drops by everyday in the bookstore while Mac works. Mac had changed since the day she first stepped in Dublin to find her sister's killer. She had changed and now she was stronger and much smarter.

"Everything's packed. Remember, our flight's leaving tonight at seven." Jack Lane announced coming through the front door.

Mac looked at the black watch on her wrist- 6:15. _We're leaving Ashford for good. _Mac thought. She was sad at leaving her hometown. She had gone to all her favorite and memorable places the day before. She had remembered so many things from the years past when the world was perfect and Alina was still around.

And soon it was time to leave for the airport. Mac looked back at the house. I'll never forget. Blowing a kiss, Mac left towards the ca. Jack, Rainey and Mac looked at their beloved house one last time before departing to the airport.

* * *

Mac opened the door of BB &B. her parents were in their newly bought house. Mac set down her luggage turned and closed the door. She was turning the last of the deadbolts when two arms wrapped around her.

"Welcome home, Mac" Jericho greeted Mac as he lowered his head to the crook of Mac's shoulder and neck.

"I'm back." Mac put her hands on Jericho's arms and closed her eyes.

A moment later Jericho pulled back and picked her up. "Now, let's go." Barrons carried Bridal style to their room. Mac laughed but let the man carry the to their room for the night and possible up-coming day.

* * *

**A/N-** An extremely short chapter... I know. But this is just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fever series books. They belong to Karen Marie Moning._

_

* * *

_**Chapter Two:**_  
_

The streets of Dublin remained busy with the tourists flying back to the country once more. The dark zone was being recovered by the city council. They were recreating it as a living and shopping district. Barrons Books and Baubles stood in one piece as it had before the war. More customers entering and exiting as the day commenced.

Mac stood behind the counter as she waved good-bye to the customers exiting with their new purchase. As the doors closed Mac let out a deep sigh. This is becoming harder. I'm getting more exhausted. Mac was feeling more sluggish as the days went by. It had been two weeks since she had returned from Ashford. It was 2:30 so she let her eyes close for a second as she sat in a chair near her. Closing her eyes she drifted into a deep slumber...

As Mac was dreaming, her lake came to her. It was frozen over. She was standing at the edge peering into the darkness in front of herself. She kept looking across, having no idea what she was searching for. As she was about to turn away, a shadow appeared across from her. The shadow looked as if it was reaching towards her. It was a small shadow and for some reason Mac wanted to reach back out to the shadow. Then, suddenly, the Sinsar Dubh came into view. It stood behind the shadow, smiling cruelly. A sense of urgency came to Mac. All she could think was she had to get the shadow away from the Sinsar dubh although she had no idea why. She stood frozen in place against her will.

"Mac. I missed you. I almost thought you never going to com back. I've been waiting for you." It smiled wickedly. It looked back at her with cold gaze that chilled Mac's spine. It crept closer, leaving the shadow behind.

Mac let out a relaxed sigh. He was away from the shadow and for some reason she felt happy. "What do you want? I didn't come back because I wanted to and you know it." Mac retorted, hatred burning in her eyes. It was because of this thing that the world almost got destroyed. She almost lost her parents because of It. It had no heart, It was deep darkness and evil.

"But Mac come closer, why are being so strange. It's not like you can hide anything form me, after all we are the same. I live within you and as long as you live, no, even after death I will be with you. You are apart of me and I am apart of you." He crept closer. Mac was glued in place unable to move. As if with some warning the Sinsar dubh looked sideways. A sour expression crossed it's face. "Sadly, I'm out of time for today. But, I'll be back Mac. I always will be back." It smiled and waved as it disappeared into nothingness.

As Mac looked across the lake even the shadow had gone. _Was it my imagination?_ Mac asked herself in question. She felt like she was being pulled away from the lake...

"Mac?" Dani looked at her with a worried slowly opened her eyes, light blinded her. "What the hell, I thought you were dead. I mean you weren't even moving!" Dani exclaimed as her accent kicked into her English.

"Dani?" Mac readjusted her eyesight. Everything was fuzzy. "What's going on? What time is it?" She looked across to a clock: 4:15. "I've been asleep for more than an hour and half, really?" Mac was puzzled.

So instead of questioning her sleep further, she went and turned on some lights outside, hey, habits are hard to get rid of. She waited forty-five minutes as Dani re-arranged some of the books and did some of the odd jobs. After closing the store at 5 pm. Dani and Mac headed to the rear lounging area to talk. Dani had to get to the abbey by 6pm some business to attend to. Mac and Dani sat talking about the future plans that the abbey had to make sure the Sinsar dubh never got out. They talked about how the world was recovering from the 'Dark Age.' They talked about the newest in Life. Mac got around to give Dani her long awaited and long overdue talk about teen activities as they say.

"Mac, you worry like a mother sometimes. But, I have never felt this before because...well... you know." Dani looked away as she repressed the old memories from if noticing the time Dani looked at the watch, "I gotta go some business to take care of. See you Mac!" she yelled as she freeze-framed to the entrance. And with a wave Dani disappeared into the busy streets of Temple Bar.

Mac smiled as she watched Dani leave. Feeling sluggish Mac got a book and curled into a ball near the burning fireplace. She felt to lazy to get a cup of steaming coffee so she opened the page and began to lose herself in the world of the book.

* * *

Mac felt as if she was being carried, her reflexes kicked in fast. She struggled as she tried to punch her kidnapper. "Let me go." her eyes were still shut. She couldn't open them even if she tried, they felt as if they were glued shut.

"As always, fast reflexes Mac." Jericho said. It sounded as if he was smirking. Mac relaxed herself. "You were sleeping so I brought to our bedroom, well, I'm still taking you. You're a deep sleeper you know that?" he let her on the bed with the black silk sheets. "Are you okay?" he put his forehead to hers, "You're burning up."

Mac knew he was getting worried. "I think it was something I ate. I've been sluggish all day as if I was going to throw up, so don't worry. Probably just a cold." Mac told him to get him from worrying. Finally, opening her eyes she looked around the room. She looked up to Jericho, he was looking at her as if to see if she was okay. "I'm fine." she said to reassure him. His eyes told her otherwise. Mac got up and walked to the bathroom. The world was spinning to her. She felt as if she was going to fall down any second. She managed to change into her pink night gown to see Jericho had also changed into wearing just black silk pajama pants leaving him topless revealing his abs. _Amazing_, she thought. As she neared the bed she felt a wave of dizziness, her knees gave in and the last thing she heard was Jericho yell out 'MAC' and all went black...

* * *

Mac came to. Jericho was leaning over her. She was atop the bed once more. The sheets pulled up to neck, warming her entire body. "Mac. Mac?" Jericho was panicked. "What the hell, Mac?" He looked frustrated.

Mac looked up to him. "I'm fi-"

"No, you are not! I tried not to notice but for the past few days you smell way different. It's not normal." Jericho's hands were fists.

A wave of nausea overcame Mac, "What's that smell?" Mac said as she tried plugging her nose.

"It's jasmine and lilac. Why? I thought you would like it." Jericho looked confused.

In a second, Mac jumped off the bed and rushed to the bathroom. She vomited her previously eaten food and water. She vomited everything in her stomach. Finally, clutching her stomach, Mac rested on the tiled floor, leaning her head against the cool wall. What is going on?_ I've been sluggish. I have heightened sense of smell. _She remembered her talk with Dani and began to count the days. _No, no this can't be...Can it?_ She hadn't had her period in while. It was well over late.

Jericho came into the bathroom. "I threw out the candle. Now, what's wrong Mac?" He sat beside her and rested his chin on her head as he cradled her body in his arms.

"I think I might be pregnant." Mac whispered.

* * *

A/N- Been a while. I'm praying for all those in Japan to be alright. I couldn't update in while...I've been so busy. This is the newest chapter, ENJOY! So how will Jericho Barrons react to his I wonder. hehe! ^_^ \/


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the fever series books. They belong to Karen Marie Moning._

_Okk, Sorry for not being able to update for so long but things came up and honestly I don't even know how the year passed so quickly, so to make it up to you readers I'm gonna update really really fast! Here's the latest installment. Barrons is going be Out-of- character a bit...  
_

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_Jericho came into the bathroom. "I threw out the candle. Now, what's wrong Mac?" He sat beside her and rested his chin on her head as he cradled her body in his arms._

_"I think I might be pregnant." Mac whispered._

Mac felt Jericho go very silent and still. She was afraid of what he was going to say. She had to confirm weather what she was saying was true but she had messed this up very, very badly. _Stupid Mac, you really had to go and spill your news to him didn't you? _She was in deep trouble. What if he didn't want a child? Where was she supposed to go? _Wait!_ she thought to herself, _Is this even possible with me being immortal and all. Can I even have a child. Is this some kind of side effect from what V'lan-Cruce gave me? Am I hallucinating? Oh my god, what's going on with me? _

"...true?" Jericho mumbled causing Mac to come back from her reverie.

"Huh?" Mac wondered. She had been so caught up in her jumbles of What-if's that she hadn't been paying attention to the shell-shocked whatever Jericho Barrons was. _Oh my god!_ She thought again, starting into her little subconscious, _What if he's like Jericho? I don't even know what Barrons is!_

"Is it true?" Jericho asked in a very low tone. He was feeling very out of place. He didn't what to feel. Was he happy? He loved her and it was only natural to feel happy. But what if that child was more like him than her? Then what? Would he go through the same agony, just like before? And then there were Ryodan, Lor and the others. God he had some fucked up emotions but he was happy. Yes he would be happy. Life gave him a second chance and he was gonna hold onto it no matter what hell erupted around him. He would protect them both from all the dangers, even from his own kind.

He was watching her. Mac could feel his soft gaze. She had felt him tense for a few moments then finally relax. She relaxed and put her hand over her stomach, protectively, lovingly. "I think so." She whispered and then was immediately pulled into hug by Jericho.

"Jeri-" She felt his hands tremble a little and she knew he didn't show his weakness, ever. This was pretty important to him after what had happened to his other son. She couldn't even begin to imagine. She simply hugged him back. They sat there for so long, none of them bothering with the time. He simply hugged her and she hugged him back, savoring the moment.

Jericho finally pulled back and looked down at Mac's concerned face. He brushed her hair away from fer face and cupped her face. He looked at her searching for any signs of sickness, "are you ok? Are you feeling alright? Should we take you to a doctor?" He began to worry the small problems, they could take care of the big problems later, much later.

"I'm fine!" Mac laughed, she had been worried for the past little while that he would push her away. She was feeling better than ever, he hadn't pushed her away, he wanted her by his side!

"But?" Jericho asked. He could feel she was uneasy and worried. A little part of her, anyway. But still it wasn't good for her.

"But, how is this even possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm immortal, remember what Cruce did to me. What if..." She was voicing all of her anxieties. She just had too many worries.

"Don't think about those what-if's. What you should be thinking about is how we can find out if you really are pregnant. Then we'll think about all other things later. ok?"

Mac nodded her head and Jericho smiled.

Then a sudden thought occurred to him, "Oh no." he whispered.

"What?" Mac felt her tension returning little by little. What could possible be worse?

"I hear..." Jericho began.

"uh-huh" Mac urged him to continue.

"I hear that some women don't allow the child's father near them during their entire pregnancy, no contact." He whispered into her ear.

Mac looked up to him and put on a pleasant smile, "Of all the things we should be worrying about, you're worried that I won't allow into bed for nine months? Of all the things that could go wrong, you're worried about that!" Mac got up and was about to storm to the bed when Jericho caught her by the wrist and pulled her against his back with fluid grace.

"Why wouldn't be worried, after all just how did the child come to be then?" He whispered in her ear and put his other free hand on her stomach. "I'm going to have to endure if you push me away for nine months right. So I think you should compensate before it even begins right?" His warm breath caused her to shiver.

"That's a what if, some women don't do that."

"This is just going to be a precaution, right?" He bit her ear.

Mac shivered. Goosebumps covered her flesh. This man was so very real. She put her hand over his that covered her stomach. "I really am, probably, right?" She asked her voice just a bit above a whisper.

"Yes." He encircled both his arms around her and she put her arms on top of his. After a moment he spoke once more, "well, since you are pregnant according to me. And some women do push away their men, I guess I should take full opportunity of this most auspicious night. Shouldn't I?" He picked her up bridal style and began to carry her to the bed. "I'd be a fool not to." He said as he gently lowered her on the bed.

"Wait! I think we-" Mac began to say but was silenced with. A kiss. A single soul-touching Kiss.

* * *

"Cruce! Where exactly are you doing here?" The Unseelie King bellowed.

The life in the courts had changed significantly. They no longer lived freely, not since the king and his concubine, who regained her memory, came back. And it had changed drastically due to the revelation that in some ways Mackayla Lane- O'Conner was the Unseelie Princess, the only Unseelie Princess.

"Old man, did you honestly think that your measly spell could contain me for long? I have the knowledge of the Sinsar Dubh inside me. I am just as powerful as you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to see my beloved Princess." Cruce was lost in his own thoughts. _If Mackayla is indeed an Unseelie Princess then I will have her. One way or another I will take her away from the damn Jericho Barrons. That I vow with my life._

"Cruce, that power is not to be trifled with. You are not abuse the power which some many tried to destroy, myself included." The Unseelie King tried to persuade Cruce's decision. He was much more powerful than he showed and the spell he had cast was not a very powerful, even he knew that. he harbored some hope that his son become wiser. Some lessons have to be taught the hard way.

"Say do you know if Mackayla still lives if that bookstore?" Cruce asked with a secretive smile on his face.

"I will not give you the answer you seek. But do not disrupt her life. She'll be brought to the court when I deem necessary."The Unseelie King replied.

"And who said anything about bringing her to this court?" Cruce asked, "Besides we'll be waiting for centuries if you do ever decide to bring her. It is better for me to bring her here, don't you think? She'll get a nice surprise and very welcoming chaperon."

"And you think Jericho Barrons will let you simply take her away?"

"We'll just have to see, won't we Old Man?" Cruce laughed as he walked away from the Unseelie King. _Mac, My dearest Mac I've missed you._

* * *

"Honey! Do you know where the boxes with the papers are?" Jack Lane asked his wife from across the room.

"What papers?" Rainey Lane asked her husband as she stood up to find him looking at the boxes under neath their coffee table. They had moved from their little town in southern US to Dublin, Ireland. It was really tiring especially when everything was scattered everywhere.

"The Papers-found them, never mind!" He yelled. He began to fish through the papers after setting the box on the coffee table. That's odd, he looked at the papers, I forgot about this file-

* * *

A/N- Well hope you enjoyed that update! :)_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

"I can't believe you! You kept me in bed for a two whole days!" Mac yelled, hoping her voice would reach Jericho. She sighed and lay her head back on the fluffy pillow, she was tired after everything that Jericho had done to her, repeatedly, for days. She was tired, exhausted and felt like she could never walk in her life ever again. She lay on the bed, black silk covers all around her. It was ten in the morning and Jericho had gone to the bathroom to have a bath, thankfully sparing her from joining him. She tried to turn to sleep on her side but it was impossible. She no longer had any control over her body and for her that was frustrating. She tried to raise her arms, but even they refused to obey her command.

"But they were a good two days." Jericho stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a robe and drying his hair with a towel. He looked at her and smiled, hoping to diffuse her anger.

"Oh! Don't you dare smile at me! You're in trouble and the minute I can move this body of mine, I will hunt you down and make you pay!" She was angry, her mood all over the place. "And besides, I haven't been able to open the store, what if there are people who want to buy books or something?" She tried to get up once more but it remained to be a fruitless attempt.

"I'm pretty sure people will not die if they can't buy literature for a few days. And as for making me pay, if you can't move then you won't be able to hunt me down, isn't that right? Hmmm?" He crept forward, throwing the towel to the ground. A smile spread across his face and he began to take off his robe. He climbed the bed and in fluid grace, towered over Mac.

"You're kidding, right? I mean you can't do this to me! I'm a pregnant woman. I need to move at this rate, I won't..." Her sentence trailed off in mid-thought as her breath hitched as she shivered. Jericho began to kiss and nip at her neck and slowly moved lower, savoring her as if she were a rare delicacy. Her senses were heightened and so was her pleasure.

"Since you're pregnant, I'm doing this. After all, you're mine. This body isn't yours anymore, surely you've realized?" He pulled her into a deep kiss, emptying her mind of any thoughts that it occupied.

_I realized, that's why._ She conveyed to him through her eyes, her voice lost. _I Love you._

He looked at her, his eyes bright with passion as he began to make sweet love to her body.

He erupted inside and she screamed out in pleasure. He filled her and she still needed more. She was priya, once more. She needed him like a never-ending thirst. She was nothing without him. She was his and would be his forever...

* * *

Barrons looked at Mac as she slumbered in deep sleep from the exhaustion. He brushed aside her hair from her face and looked at her. She slept soundly, looking at peace. He wouldn't let anyone near her. He had to keep her down here. He couldn't risk anyone finding her.

"Jericho..." Mac moaned out load, catching his attention.

He had another chance, he thought to himself as looked towards her flt stomach. He lay his hand on her stomach, hoping to have connection to the life that bloomed inside her. He didn't know what the child was, but he was determined not to let anyone touch them.

He got up and put on the robe that he discarded earlier. He carefully closed the door behind himself and walked to his office. He entered the room and looked at the bouquet of flowers that lay on the desk. A single note had been delivered with the bouquet, addressed to Mac:

_It's been a while, we shall meet again. My Princess._

He crumpled the note and threw the bouquet into the trash bin. He was sure it was one of the damn seelie/unseelie fey. After the entire world almost collapsing they had discovered that Mac was an Unseelie Princess. He knew exactly what they were like and there was no way in hell that he'd allow any of them back near her. His phone began to ring and looking at the caller I.D. he answered, "What is it Ryodan?"

* * *

Dani walked along the street in the temple bar looking for any of the fey that could be prowling about. The sky looked glum and dark, almost as if a storm was about to come. She was getting worried about Mac, everyday she would visit BB&B and the doors would be locked and no sign saying as if it would open anytime soon. Mac always opened the store everyday, but she hadn't been anywhere in sight. She sighed, _Where are you Mac?_

"Dani! There you are! I've been looking fr you!" Kat waved her hand through the air as she spotted Dani in the crowd.

"What the feck happened?" Dani asked as she saw Kat looking a bit pale and frantic.

Kat ran all the way to Dani and tried to catch her breath, "We've lost the Sinsar Dubh, again."

"WHAT?" All that Dani knew was that V'lane had turned out to be Cruce and he had absorbed the knowledge of the Sinsar dubh. Then the Unseelie King decided to make an appearance and trapped Cruce in some sort of freezing spell.

"He seemed to have broken the freezing spell the Unseelie King had put on him and everyone in the Abbey tried to stop him but they all got injured, thankfully no one was killed. He's too powerful and now he's got the knowledge that was contained in the Sinsar Dubh. I've trying to track him down but he's disappeared. I need to go get Mac, but the bookstore's closed. Do you know where she is?" Kat asked. She was in trouble, the world might be plunged into chaos and this time humanity would be annihilated as well.

"No. I've been trying to get in touch with her as well. What the feck are we going to do now?" Dani wondered as she stared up at the dark, ominous clouds. A storm had indeed began to brew over the city of Dublin once more."I'll try to get in touch with Barrons, he definitely knows where Mac is, he always knows." She informed Kat and began to walk to walk toward Barrons Books and Baubles.

* * *

As Dani approached BB&B, she noticed a presence had begun to follow her. She turned around and pulled out her sword. "Who the feck is there? Show yourself!" She yelled into the quiet abandoned street. The fog was too thick and growing thicker as she drew closer and closer to the dark zone. She tried to listen to the silence, hoping her enemy would make a fatal flaw in trying to hide their location.

"Always on guard aren't we, Dani?" A loud and familiar voice spoke from within the fog.

Dani felt a shiver of pleasure roll along her spine. It was a fey prince. One that she once trusted, the one that had betrayed everyone. "V'lane, or more precisely, should I call you Cruce? So, heard you escaped the abbey. Where the feck are you? Show yourself!" Dani yelled into the fog again.

"I know who you're going to see. Give him this note will you? It seems I've warded out."

Dani saw an envelope appear on the cold street, she picked it up and the feeling of pleasure had gone. He was gone.

She ran to the bookstore and banged on the door.

"You'll attract attention to yourself, come in." Barrons opened the door and locked it shut as she entered. He turned around, "What do you want Dani?"

"I want to see Mac! Where is she? We're in trouble."

"What trouble?" Barrons asked, his voice hardening. He knew whatever news Dani was going to tell him, it would not be good.

"He's back. Cruce is back. And he gave me this note to give to you." Dani held out the envelope.

Barrons ripped it open and read the handwriting, which match the note that Mac had gotten with Bouquet. He read, "I'm taking her from you. And this time no one can stop me. Not even you and your underlings." Barrons crumpled the note and fisted his hands.

"I have to go." Dani informed Barrons, she felt him grow dark and dangerous and wasn't about stick around for what he would say or do. She freeze- framed out of the store, closing the door behind herself.

Jericho Barrons threw the note down and opened his glowing red eyes.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for the late update but my health became really, really bad for a while. But I'm doing better and updating. So, I hope you enjoy this fanfic and Hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**_  
_

_"There this will keep you two safe." a warm voice softly whispered as she tucked blankets around a seat. "My sweet, precious...I hope that you will never..." _

_A warm tear slid down her cheek. Her soft sobs fused with the sounds coming from all around the dead, sleeping forest. Her face was hidden by a black scarf, she seemed to be dressed only in black as if hiding from an unhidden enemy. Her hands wavering over the seat in the car as she stood outside, braving the cold. She seemed to hesitate. Her sobs growing audacious. Another hand came to rest on her shoulder, as if to add reassurance._

_"Don't worry." This time a man's voice sounded out. He seemed to be careful with his volume as he tried to keep from making any noise. He, just as the woman beside him, was dressed in black. They seemed not to take particular care on the driver. Their attention stolen by the figures that were in the backseat of the car. The man looked up to the approaching figure and immediately jumped in front of the woman as though he was trying to protect her. The woman let out a surprised gasp as she leaned back and hid the figures in the seat with her body acting like a shield. The light shone on a beautiful girl's face as she neared the car. The man relaxed and the woman went back to the figures in the seat as though to make sure nothing had happened in the few seconds of chaos. _

_"Tellie, is that you?" The man asked as though he was unsure of the girl. The girl nodded and the man continued, "You scared us! We almost...are you ...?"_

_The girl nodded._

_"Barrons and Ryodan...how much...hold out?" he asked the conversation passed between them barely audible. _

_"I do not know...checked...the MacKeltars...best be going." The girl replied as she looked at the brightening forest. _

_The man returned his attention to the woman. They shared an unsure glance at the girl before directing to the back seat of the car. The woman cried as the man comforted her. "There, there. You must be brave." he said as he looked at the slumbering figures, moisture clouding his eyes. He took out a folder and tucked it safely as the woman said in a farewell, one last time, "Be brave...destiny...WE shall meet again, my dears." With that the woman backed out and with the help of the man they closed the door and watched the girl climb in and start the car. They watched, tears streaming down their faces, as the car became distant and smaller and smaller..._

"...Tellie...Barrons..." Mac moaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned clumsily. Her hair becoming a tangled mess. A thin layer of sweat covered her body. The heat in the room causing her to feel sick and unable to breathe. She began to take deep breaths, as her heart rate increased steadily. "Warn...T-...Mackeltar..." Her moans becoming louder and louder, as though she would begin screaming any time soon.

_Tellie? Mackeltar?_ Barrons wondered as he sat in his study in the room down from the hall. He had heightened sense of hearing as was able to catch Mac's mumbles as she stirred from her dreams. He began to wonder weather the stress was causing her to have nightmares now. A moment later he heard screams erupt from the bedroom. He ran out and in a flash arrived in the bedroom to find Mac screaming at the top of her lungs.

He rushed to her side and gathered her tiny shaking body into his arms. He noted her speeding pulse and tried shaking her but to no avail. He held her in his arms, unsure of what was going on as she screamed. And as if she knew what she was doing, she quieted down and settled into his large embrace. Her heart began to beat normally. Her moans non-existent. She no longer trembled. She opened her eyes and struggled to sit up. But Barrons held her tightly locked in his arms until he was positive she was okay.

"What?" She asked as she looked up to find him searching her face in question.

"What just happened?" Barrons asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in deep concentration.

"I don't know." Mac replied as she got up and out of his embrace. She massaged her neck with her left hand. Her ears were still ringing. Her throat felt dry and her voice came out raspy. Barrons had noted it for by the time she was able to climb out of bed and sit at the edge, he was already standing there with a glass of water in hand. She hadn't even felt him move off the bed. "Thank-you." She accepted the glass of water and gulped it down as if her life depended on it. "I was watching some people in a forest, and someone said something about Tellie. And them I felt this deep, heart-wrenching pain. I don't know why but I wasn't even the one being hurt, yet I was screaming because I just couldn't handle it anymore." Mac put her hands to her forehead and closed her eyes.

Barrons made no move in saying anything. He remained utterly and completely silent. _Something's missing._

"Even your name was mentioned! Though I'm not completely sure..." Mac tried to recall the fading memory. What was she missing? That Tellie...?

* * *

A/N: Let's leave with that...now, Some new appearances in the chapters to come!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Barrons asked as he leaned against the one of the bookshelves in BB&B. His arms were crossed and he had one eyebrow raised.

Mac was busying herself with the adding the newest additions to the newspapers and magazines, which were horribly out-of-date due to her many days of absence. She had been busying herself with the all new opening of the bookstore as she had moved bookshelves around and had added new 'baubles' to the already growing and improving section. She was expanding her business, the bookstore which she could proudly call hers though the name didn't fit. Her bookstore! The one thing in life (aside from Barrons and etc...) that made her feel complete! Her true calling. She was dusting the bookmark rack when she was interrupted by Barrons. "What do you mean?" Mac asked innocently, both of them knowing she was anything but. After all, no innocent kills in cold blood and lies ruthlessly. Mackayla Lane O'Conner was anything but innocent. She rushed behind the counter to set her ipod on the dock, blasting out her playlist so that she could resume on her routine.

But even Mac wasn't able to stop Barrons. Just as soon as she had moved from behind the counter, the volume of the loudspeaker was set to low, and Barrons stood in his arrogant position with a lazy smile upon his face. He asked again, "What do you think you're doing?" There was no getting out of it. Mac knew exactly what Barrons was implying in that annoyingly, velvety voice of his. Her thought drifted back to this morning, since he didn't sleep, he had disappeared early this morning on some 'business'. She had taken full advantage of his disappearance as she slipped out of bed (finally able to move! Freedom!) and began her morning routine in the bookstore. She looked up at him examining the bookstore.

He walked over to the counter and stood directly in front of her. "You aren't supposed to be working." he said in a bluntly. He watched her expressions: surprise at his arrival before her, confused at his plain statement, the meaning coming to her as she deciphered the truth in the statement, and lastly to defiance. Of course he expected the defiance, after all she was a stubborn girl who wouldn't back of a task she set out to compete even if it meant her life, as she had done many times before in her life. He wondered now if there would ever come a day where she would no longer defy him, but to just come to accept his decisions. The answer he thought wryly would be: Never.

"No! I plan to work till you have to drag me screaming to the bed because I can no longer carry my weight or something of the sorts. And not the way you're thinking Barrons. You can't stop me Barrons, so don't even try." She refused as soon as the meaning behind his words hit her. She would never bend to his will. He had tried for so long... well, okay only rarely. Most often because he tended to be right.

"Screaming? I could do that right now." He smiled wolfishly as he motioned to the gate leading behind the counter.

"No. I'm working, the open sign had already been flipped. I'm working now, so shoo!" She motioned to him as if he were an unnecessary fly.

"Well, there's no one coming, so might as well-" He stopped as the bells chimed at the front door of the bookstore. Both Mac and Barrons looked to see a young couple enter arm-in-arm. Behind them, more people began to fill in.

_The normal morning crowd!_ Mac exclaimed, visualizing herself jumping up and down in her head. _They're early, thank you!_ "Well, there you have it Barrons! The many people who crave literature on a daily basis. So go on and shoo! Do something that you and your pack do." She motioned him to the door.

Barrons looked at Mac, he leaned across the counter to whisper in Mac's ear, "Don't think I won't stop you tomorrow, or the day after. I can do this for a long time, after all, we have all the time in the world." He casually walked away and exited the bookstore, disappearing into the crowds of people.

"Excuse me?" A voice drifted from across the counter, capturing Mac's attention. Mac looked up to see a beautiful, slender woman standing across the counter with a few books held in her hand. The woman had a pale complexion with pale silver hair cascading down her back, her cheeks accented her big, deep blue eyes and her gently curving chin made her full, pink lips stand out. Mac stood stunned, frozen by the woman's beauty. She suspected, for a second, that the woman might be one of the Seelie fae but when her sidhe sight showed her no illusions she thought the woman may just be a model.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Mac asked giving the woman her full attention making sure she wasn't rude anymore as she had been out-right staring.

"I'd like to purchase these books." the woman's accent was Irish...but it seemed more liquid. Not welsh. Weird, she could have sworn she had heard her voice somewhere.

Mac began to bag the woman's purchase, her cash-register began to cause her some grief when it wasn't responding to her attempts at ringing the purchases. She tried to work the machine but to no avail.

"So, you don't seem to be a native." the woman began to casually add, as she tried at a normal attempt at conversation.

"Yes, I actually moved here just a little while ago." Mac looked up, and answered as she attempted to make the cash- register obey. She dealt with it in the calmest matter she could so that the woman wouldn't notice her troubles. Barrons? She thought. It could be him. He was ready to have me safely tucked in his bed this morning. But would he?

"Really? How do you like it?" She brightened at the statement.

"I love it." Mac smiled at the elfin beauty in front of her. It made her feel like she was talking with the drea-wait, oops-Unseelie King.

"Like home?" she asked, hope strong in her voice.

"...Yes..." Mac answered wondering what she was trying to lead her up to?

"Was that man your husband?"

"Who?" Mac focused all her attention on the woman, no longer trying to work the machine.

"The one who was standing here just a while ago. I mean, you two seemed awfully intimate."

"I'm sorry, that seems like a personal question. I don't know you. or even your name!" Mac apologized, feeling a little conscious about the woman's familiarity with her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry! I often start to babble and well I just get too carried away." She gushed out an apology, making Mac feel as though she had done something bad.

"But that's something everyone loves about you. Well, it's mostly me." A tall man walked up beside the woman and wrapped a hand around her waist. He had black hair and the darkest eyes Mac had ever seen. But, like the woman, he also a glow of brilliance and sort of beauty about him that left everyone in his-their- circle mystified. As though they didn't quite belong to earth.

_Yeah and next I'll start thinking they're fairies!_ Mac thought wildly as she tried her sidhe vision once again on the couple and when it showed nothing but humans, Mac just felt like an idiot for even doubting. But then again, in this world you could never be too sure about who was who. Everyone had a face they showed to public, but no matter how innocent and naive that face may look like- the heart of a devil could reside beneath the mask that lays on the surface. It was a rule that applied to everyone in Mac's world. She had learned too late of the rule because of the innocence and naivety that she had when she had taken her first steps in Dublin.

The woman tugged on the man's shirt and whispered into his ear. A smile spread across his face as he looked in to the woman's eyes for confirmation. They straightened and looked across to Mac. "Hi, my name is Aine and this is my husband, Ciaran." She said as she introduced in a formal fashion.

"Hi, I'm Mackayla." Mac introduced herself as the cash register began to work.

"A fitting name for a brave, young woman." Ciaran replied as he took out his wallet to pay the amount his wife owed.

"So, was he? That man-your husband?" Aine asked, her eyes sparkling in pure delight.

"Uhhh- more like boyfriend? Maybe?" In honest truth, Mac had no idea what she and Barrons were. Were they going out? Were they going to get married? They already had a child on the way. She wondered, for the first time in a long time. She was so used to knowing the facts, knowing the enemy. She was organized and thorough but to this she had no reply.

"Any plans?" Ciaran asked as he grabbed the bag from Mac as she began to put the money away.

"Umm, I don't know."

"Aww that's too bad. May-" Aine started to reply when Ciaran tugged at her waist and drew her to his side.

"We'll see you later, little Mac." He replied as they walked out the store, leaving behind a very confused Mac.

Little Mac? Mac wondered just who exactly that pair was that came through the door. If she knew one thing about the meeting today, she was damn positive that they were going to come around again. Mac just wasn't sure of what she felt about them.

* * *

"Hey Mac, Whatcha doing?" Dani asked as she freeze- framed into the store.

"You know Dani, you should be a lot more careful, what if there had been humans in the store?" Mac asked leaning against the counter. It was only four-thirty and she was already exhausted. How much longer till that damn clock reached five on the dot?

Dani pondered the question and carefully answered, "Well, they've seen the rhino-boys in all their ugly glory, so I'm pretty sure they won't care about a peace-loving girl using the abilities that were give to her."

"Peace- loving?" Mac asked amused at her little sister.

"Well, as much as I love killing the fae, I do like the peace in the city." she sheepishly re-phrased her sentence. Dani walked over to the front door, aware of Mac's scrutinizing glare fixed on the clock. Dani had been watching Mac for the past few minutes and not once had the girl looked away from the clock. I'm a really nice girl, Dani thought to herself as she flipped the sign to closed and did her older sister a favor. Mac was about to voice a protest when Dani spoke up, immediately silencing her, "Geez, Mac you've been staring at feckin' clock for as long as I've been here, so don't tell me that you don't want me to do what you've been trying to do all day behind that damn counter of yours." She finished locking the door and shuffled to the back of the bookstore and stretched lazily on one of the comfy love seats.

Mac watched the girl go and make herself at home in the den. She sighed, glad that Dani had done the deed. She feared that she'd have ended up screaming if another customer had waltzed in and her aching muscles would've never had the chance to relax. But then again she did force herself into this mess all because of her pride and stubborn attitude, Man, life was just harsh sometimes.

"MAC!" Dani shouted in impatience, successfully breaking Mac out of her reverie.

Mac locked the cash-register and walked from behind the counter, all the work could wait till tomorrow morning. Yes, she planned to work tomorrow and the days after no matter what. She sunk into the comfy loveseat and propped her feet onto the coffee table and sighed dreamily as if this is what heaven should be like. The heavy feeling from her limbs slowly disappearing. The satisfaction of a good day's worth. The peace of mind knowing that she had something to return to the morning after.

"You really need to take it easy." Dani muttered as she watched Mac, oddly fascinated by her. "Seriously though, are you okay?" Dani became worried as Mac's breathing began to grow deeper and longer.

Mac looked up surprised and shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "I'm just really tired." She yawned and stretched again. Then she froze and whipped her head to look at Dani in the eyes, "You're not using dude anymore. You're not using any of those words anymore!" She yelled in surprise, then she counted the months and realization struck in hard. "Your birthday!"

"Uhh Mac it passed away like a month ago." Dani said watching Mac's eyes go watery just before she burst into tears. "Ohh! I'm sorry! Oh! Mac what's up? Are you alright?" Dani rushed to Mac's side to stop the older woman's tears. But to no avail, Mac began to sob. "No, seriously, I just realized too. What's wrong?" Dani asked as she rubbed Mac's back and panicked. Damn, rhino- boys and fae she could handle. A crying, sobbing Mac was sending her brain into haywire.

"No, it's just that, I wanted to do something special. But I'm just so emotional and my tear ducts are really weak right now. It's okay, I'm fine." Mac wiped at her eyes. This pregnancy was sending her emotions into a jumble and making her cry. And she still had what eight months to go. Great.

"What's wrong? You're freaking me out." Dani watched Mac pull herself together and then, making sure once again, that Mac was just fine did she return to her own seat.

Mac began to burst out, "You're already fifteen and I'm going to do something really special, I promise. And the store is back, the war's ending, so many things are going on and I'm pregnant and the abbey's finall-"

"Wait," Dani interrupted Mac in mid-sentence, "Sis you just say you're pregnant?" Dani yelled as she jumped out her seat and looked at Mac's surprised face.

"So, it seems. Before you go on, congrats you're the first one to find out!" Mac smiled and threw her hands up lamely.

"Pregnant! Are you- why'd you- are you-w-w-are you serious?" Dani stuttered out and watched Mac nod in confirmation. "You do realize that the war just ended and that another may start and you you're-" Dani said as she motioned to Mac's stomach.

"Well, it just-wait, what do you mean another may start?" Mac asked confused by the newly presented information.

"Oh, didn't you know, Cruce managed to break free and oh." Dani said in high tone until she realized that Mac indeed had no idea what was going on outside of the little bookstore she ran, "Oh, you didn't know. Wow." She flopped back onto the sofa and watched the colour disappear from Mac's face. She felt horrible to tell Mac. Why hadn't Barrons told her-damn. She could be such an idiot! Barrons didn't tell her because of the pregnancy. Ugh! She hit herself on her forehead.

"Cruce, huh?" Mac asked as she settled into her chair.

"This is turning out to be a fun day for everyone." Dani muttered as she closed her eyes and let her head roll back.

Mac observed the young girl. Fifteen. Dani still looked like a young girl, but gone away was the childish features and the childish attitude that had once made Dani , Dani. Her beauty had taken a turn for the better. She had always had an aura of confidence but now it seemed to make her powerful and strong, not a weak girl to be meddled with. Her auburn hair cascaded down her back to her waist, curling slightly at the end. Her nose and jaw remained the same but her mouth had formed to a cupid's bow, her green eyes had become even more vibrant than before. She was taller and and had curves in all the right places. It was hard to believe that she was fifteen. But then again she was an adult in more ways than she should have been.

"What?" Dani asked as she stood up and straightened out her clothes.

"Well, isn't this an unfamiliar sight?" Ryodan interrupted as he and Barrons walked into the lounging area.

"Ryodan." Dani greeted, "It's been a while."

"Dani," Ryodan said in a husky voice, "Too long, hasn't it?"

Vibrant eyes met dark eyes. Mac and Barrons watched the strained meeting.

"Well, I'll see you later Mac. Good day, Barrons." Dani said as she sashayed out the store.

"How old is she again?" Ryodan asked in an interested voice.

"Too young for you." Mac spoke before either Barrons or Ryodan could add anymore. Ryodan's challenging eyes met her defiant ones. NO, she thought one last time before walking out of the room. Let beasts be beasts.

* * *

Mac was lying in bed, utterly exhausted but sleep would not come to her. Instead the terrifying image of her lake and the little boy came in view. How she wished she could stop the Sinsar Dubh from it's wicked ways.

Barrons walked in and joined her in less than a minute flat.

"How are you?" he asked as he spooned himself against her.

"Tired." She sighed as he nuzzled her neck and protective arms rested on her stomach.

Her heart was fluttering with his nearby presence.

"You know, you could stop working." he suggested as he bit her ear softly.

"I don't think so." Mac replied defiantly. A smile curving upon her lips.

"Then let's spend time trying to change your decision, hmmm?" Jericho whispered just before flipping her on the bed, so that he lay on top of her. And he slowly drew her to him and kissed her sweetly...

* * *

A/N- I apologize for the late update but hopefully you enjoy. Sadly, there weren't many Jericho and Mac scenes but I intend there to be more! Stay tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:  
**

Ryodan stood in the Temple Bar district, directly outside one of the many pubs that lined its streets. His narrowed as he looked inside of the pub through the windows. Ryodan stood, awaiting for the person whom he had much to discuss with. He looked around the entire street as people began filling the already crowded street. No doubt more adults looking for a good time were going to come. He didn't like waiting but if everything turned in his favor, then it would be a very good win. A very good one indeed. A lazy smile tugged the corners of his lips. In that moment the pub door opened and a beautiful auburn haired woman walked outside. A wolfish grin broke on Ryodan's face. "Hey Dani." He murmured.

Dani stiffened and pinpointed the source of her discomfort. She turned and faced a very satisfied looking Ryodan. She rolled her eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "What do you want Ryodan?" She crossed her arms over her chest and stood.

Ryodan's appreciative gaze wandered down her body making Dani stiffer than she had been before. His eyes wandered to hers and he continued, "Aren't you a little young to be drinking and hanging out in pubs?" He murmured and drew closer to her.

Dani's eyes narrowed and she replied, "I may be legally young but I've fought in a war. I've killed things. I've practically grown up and am more mature than other adults in this day and age." _Why am I even bothering to reply?_ Dani was annoyed and she didn't bother to hide her feelings. In fact she hoped that he'd get the message and back off. He was practically stalking her now. She watched Ryodan through narrowed eyes as he walked slowly around her.

"Well, well for there you may be correct. But Dani I must you have...matured a lot since I saw last time." Ryodan whispered in her ear as he came to stop right behind her. He looked at he through hooded eyes and smiled in triumph as he saw a blush creep up on her face. "In fact I would say that our last encounter was-"

Dani ripped her body away from his and glared at him. Animosity rolled off her in waves but she didn't care. "Don't you dare. It's the past. I intend to leave it in the past. I was a little girl who didn't know any better. I was naive, so let's just leave it at that. I don't care weather you continue to remember that day or not but for me it's gone. So Ryodan I don't need you bringing it back up for me. I intend to move on. And that memory will disappear eventually." Dani furiously raged out and had no care to who was listening or not.

Ryodan narrowed his eyes. Anger filled him. She intended to forget, forget everything they had. "You're going to leave it all in the past? Can you even do that?" His voice loud and threatening.

Dani stood straight and with a confident look and tone she spoke true and clear, "Just watch me." She stalked into the throngs of people and never bothered to look back.

Ryodan watched her stalk off and felt his own anger bubble up. _Two can play at that game..._

* * *

Mac lay nestled in a nest of blankets and pillows. A dreamy sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes in pure joy. The long, laboring day had finally ended much to her joy. As soon as she had flipped the open sign, Jericho had whisked her off to the back lobby and made her comfortable. "Mmmnnnn, that feels so good Jericho." Mac sighed in pure pleasure and felt herself warm to her core. She took a sip of her green tea and sighed again, fully contended.

Jericho smiled wolfishly as he cradled her foot between his hands and massaged them with care and just enough pressure. "I live to please." He replied sweetly. Her moans and sighs of pleasure were taking a toll on his body. But even though, he just helped her.

She snorted at his phrase. Jericho would never. These days he was looking after her as if she were a porcelain doll but even though the extra attention was welcomed by Mac. Mac was beginning to say something when the front door crashed open and Dani came storming in. Jericho looked at Mac and got up, making her whimper in the loss. He loomed over her and took her face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be going then," He whispered before continuing on his way to the door, stopping just for a second to exchange a greeting with Dani and closed the door on his way out.

"What's up?" Mac asked the furious Dani stormed over and fell ungracefully on the chair near Mac. "I'm going to kill him. I don't care how long it takes, or how many times I fail. But I swear I'm going to kill him! I'll find a way!" She fumed. "Who does he think he is?"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Mac asked cautiously as she looked curiously at the girl sitting across from her.

"Ryodan, who else?"

"Wait, how do you know that they can't die normally?" Mac questioned vehemently.

Dani's eyes glazed over as she remembered that one day:

_A sword protruded from Ryodan's chest as he lay upon the cold cement unmoving. The night was dangerous, how many times had he warned her to stay home where it was safe? Dani wondered as she rushed to her. "Ryodan! Ryodan! Wake up!" She cried in desperation. She pulled out the sword but he lay unmoving. She shook him, "What the feck, wake up! Wake up." She screamed hoping that by some miracle he would sit up and assure her that he was completely fine. She pounded her small fists on his chest, crying. She fell on top of him, out of energy and exhausted. "Ryodan," She whispered, "Please wake up." She caressed his face lovingly, wishing that the reality was different that wt she was seeing. She kissed his cheek and closed eyes. Her weeps continued till she lost consciousness. Somewhere between a dream and reality she felt someone pick her up and set her aside as feet shuffled to pick up the other fallen body..._

Dani shrugged, "Saw him die one day and a few days later he was walking around normally."

Mac felt as though Dani was hiding something, but Mac didn't push. Dani wanted to keep it a secret and that was fine. "Uh-huh. SO what's he done?"

"What's he done? He's been following me and then has the gall to say that I can't get over-never mind." Dani seemed to re-think her sentence and thought better of what she was going to say.

"What?" Mac asked intrigued.

"Nothing, never mind. I have to go. Just remembered something." Dani stood up and flashed Mac a smile.

"Wait Dani-" Mac called out as Dani freeze framed out of the room and shop as though she'd never been there. "Yeah, great discussion." Mac mumbled.

* * *

Barrons walked through the club greeted by the lazy seductive smiles of all the women in his path. He walked to the offices and was greeted by Lor and Fade who were hanging out sitting at the empty chairs by the desk, apparently also waiting for Ryodan. Barrons strode into the room, paying no attention to the two fooling idiots. As much as they were strong, they enjoyed their foolishness. Lor looked up and raised an eyebrow. Fade turned around and, likewise, stared at Barrons.

"So, Z," Lor started as he lazily stretched and got up from the chair, "I hear our favorite sidhe- seer is pregnant." He commented as nonchalantly as he could but at the same time scrutinizing Barrons movements with the eyes of a hawk. Fade shifted slightly in his chair, noticing how the sudden air seemed to feel suffocating all of a sudden.

"What of it?" Barrons asked as he fell into the nearest chair and checked his watch.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Fade asked in a edged voice.

Barrons peered from one friend to the other and laughed to himself, they were restless. It was to be expected because of the nature in which he and the pack had adopted in the past. "We," Barrons gestured all around, "We do absolutely do nothing. That child is mine as well of the pack."

"Are fucking kidding me? What if the child is like HER? Then what? Or worse it manages to have both of your guys' powers? You do realize then that the child would be powerful and very wanted?" Lor yelled at his friend, who remained sitting in his chair apparently not caring on his opinions on weather the child was a threat or not.

"That Child is mine. I've already lost one son and I'm not prepared to lose another." Barrons spoke in deadly voice and continued mercilessly, "I vow on my life that I will protect that child from any harm. I don't care if it's the unseelie king, prince or even you." He got up with quick grace as Lor came to stand nose- to nose.

"So you're willing to die for that child?" Fade asked from his seat.

"Don't doubt it." Barrons stepped back and sat back down just as Ryodan came into the room bearing a angry look plastered on his face.

"What the hell do you want?" Ryodan flung to his guests not caring of his tone or attitude.

"Him!" Lor pointed to Barrons, "He's fathered a child."

"So?" Ryodan asked sighing and resting his head in his hands.

"So? A child, a violation of our pack!" Fade bellowed.

"So he's going to have a child. We can't really stop what's happened. Besides Ms. Lane isn't even human. She's one of the undead in case you hadn't noticed. And she also posses much power. The child can be controlled, unlike its mother. On the other hand, she's also the only one who knows how to truly kill people of our 'kind' in case you forgot." Ryodan finished and managed to leave Lor speechless. A second later both Fade and Lor stalked out of the room, clearly accepting the decision that had already been passed.

"My aren't you in a bad mood." Barrons commented as he went to stand by his friend.

Ryodan laughed quietly, "Yes, a certain red- head seems to be doing quite the number on me."

"Been there, done that. Except mine's was a blonde." Barrons added casually as he sat across from his age-old friend.

"So what are you here for?" Ryodan asked straightening and looking squarely at the man in front of him.

"Actually, it's about Mac, she's been having nightmares and keeps mentioning Tellie, Mackelter, Me and you."

Ryodan straightened and heaved a sigh. "This is becoming quite the long day."

* * *

Mac was sleeping soundly wrapped in a cocoon of blankets when she felt herself stir as the bed dipped beside her. She stirred and felt Jericho kiss her forehead softly before tucking her into his side. Mac immediately nestled to him like coming home. He soothed her hair as she fell back to sleep.

Mac was standing in the halls of the White palace with sun streaming like rays from every window. Mac was dressed in a long white soft silk dress with wide straps and and empire waist. Her hair flowed down free like a waterfall. She walked barefoot along the marble. An impulse lead her along various corridors, as if tugging her to a certain place in the palace. Her surroundings remained unknown to her as she walked along majestically as if in a trance- like state.

A single door came to view and almost hesitantly she pushed it open and walked into a bare room painted all white with the sun streaming in. A single floor length ivory mirror hung on the far end of the room. She walked along to it. She drew closer and closer but it wasn't her appearance that showed up on the other side. She looked closer and almost reached out to touch the unknown person when a cry broke out from somewhere else in the palace. Pulled to the voice by a maternal instinct, Mac raced to find the location of the cries. She looked back to the figure similarly dressed in white to see a sad, lonely face reflected back. Mac turned away and raced out the door and into the light.

Mac awoke with a startled gasp. Jericho's arms were curled possessively around her waist. Her back was pressed against his chest. She turned and saw him looking at her with a smile upon his face and love filling his eyes. She knew that was how he saw her right now too. She traced her fingers along his face with a feather- like touch. He closed his eyes and breathed silently. Her fingers reached his full lips and he opened them to suckle a finger. Mac gasped and Jericho smiled wolfishly. Without any warning he drew closer to her and kissed her deeply moving her so that she lay beneath him as he towered over her and began to show her a new world.

* * *

A/N: I decided to include Ryodan and Dani's pairing in this chapter, probably more scenes form them as well as more Barrons and Mac as the story progresses. It's my aim to finish this story before the end of October. so here I go! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
**

Mac awoke with a start. Her pulse was racing as she tried to piece together her dream. She had twisted and turned the entire night, not able to fully gain the rest that her body needed. Instead that dream had haunted her. Her thoughts kept on returning to that figure. They seemed so alike. She wondered at who was lingering her dream. Did a room such as that even exist in the white palace? Sweat covered her forehead as she suddenly felt constricted and hot in the tiny, enclosed room. No windows to ease her fear and only a closed door to keep her company. Mac looked at the darkness in the room and felt that the other side of the bed had been cold for some time meaning that Barrons had left a while ago. She looked at the cloak and immediately jolted up when the time kept flashing twelve. He had unhooked it! Mac had never thought that Barrons would be so adamant about her not working that he'd take away her morning alarm system.

Just on cue, the door opened to reveal Jericho Barrons in top style as usual. "Good morning," he said in a warm voice as he examined her petite body through an eagle's eyes.

Mac got up on her knees and let the blankets slide away as she faced her big, tall bully. "You unhooked it!" She pointed an accusing finger in his direction hoping that for once he'd not feign innocence.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He shrugged and raised a sardonic eyebrow as he took in her small frame trying to stand to full height. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her trying to be imposing as though she could ever truly take him on.

"Don't you try that with me Jericho Barrons." She yelled as she tried to make sense from this twisted man.

"Is this how you're going to act like with our child when they are born?" He asked, crouching to her stomach level he whispered slightly, "It's better for you to stay in there! Otherwise you'll end up like your father right now."

"Jericho!" Mac yelled in frustration. This was not working, in fact it was having the opposite effect on him.

"Ah yes my beautiful Mac. I have learned now that there is only one way to truly 'get off the hook'." He whispered gruffly before taking her lips with his.

* * *

Ryodan walked along the streets of Dublin, liking the way humans began to trust in the old ways and return to previous lives. He was walking along the temple bar district when he saw the hair of a familiar girl in one of the pub windows. He began to make his way to the pub when he saw a man seated beside her.

Dani threw her head back and laughed freely. She looked beautiful with her hair hanging freely and her eyes lighting up with humour and mischief. He wondered why she never laughed like this around him as she did with that other—man. Ryodan noticed the way he found difficulty in thinking to find her with another man when the only thought that occurred to him was, Mine.

Ryodan walked into the pub noticing how Dani was laughing the one moment then serious the next. Of course she'd notice him right when he entered. Ryodan detoured through the aisle and purposely stopped at Dani's table. "Ah, Dani. I never thought that we'd meet here…like this."

The man beside her shuffled awkwardly, noticing the difference of strength and waves of animosity rolling off Ryodan.

Dani rolled her eyes at the obvious display of possession, "Hunter, I'd like you to meet Ryodan. Ryodan, Hunter." She spoke tightly. What did he think he was doing here. When she was free, she was going to kill this man for constantly messing up and appearing in her life.

"Ugh, Dani I'd better go, I have to get to…..work." Hunter got up and left as quickly as he'd seated when they'd met just a little while earlier.

"Well, well, well, hasn't our little Dani grown up?" Ryodan muttered as he slid beside her.

"What do you want?" Dani sighed as she flopped back in her seat, no longer in the flirting mood that she was in when Hunter was here.

"What did you see in that bozo anyway?" Ryodan asked as he saw her grab her duffel bag and edge towards the other side of the booth.

"What I saw in him was a lot more than what I see in you." Dani muttered under her breath, just high enough that Ryodan caught it. His jaw flexed as he tried to keep his anger intact. Dani was about to leave when Ryodan's hand caught hers and she was pulled back in her seat, hard.

"I don't think so." Ryodan said darkly as his fingers enclosed around her hand like a iron grip.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" Dani muttered as he began to pull her through the pub and out the door, into the small streets of Dublin.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arm around her waist.

* * *

In the old area of what used to be known as a dark zone, a young man walked through the streets with his hands in his pockets and sunglasses hiding his eyes. His shoulder length blond hair blew in the wind as he searched the streets for the name he was looking. Unknowingly he had caught the attention of all the women around him as they stood in place and open- mouthed gaped at his tall, handsome profile. He smiled to the first women he saw and finally found the building he'd been searching for.

His sunglasses slid off to reveal a pair of emerald green eyes. He looked at the sign: Barrons Books and Baubles. He'd found the location, now all he had to find was her.

And sure enough as he looked through the plane glass window he saw a young woman stand with a smile on her face as she greeted the customers in the line-up for check out. He stood there gazing at her until he saw her tense, she knew that she was a being watched, he thought to himself and immediately walked away. He'd found what he'd been looking for at long last. Now it didn't hurt to wait just a few days because in reality he'd waited years.

* * *

The Unseelie King stood in the center of the bedroom watching his beautiful wife slumber. It had been too long, he thought as he gazed at her beauty, her innocence, her gentleness. She was kept from him all these years but he'd finally found her again. He'd finally gotten his queen. His wife. His love.

She stirred from her slumber as if aware of her husband's adoration. A smile slowly curved on her face as she gazed at him the way he gazed at her. "What are you doing so early in the morning?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Waiting for my wife to wake up." He said quietly as he dipped his head down to steal a kiss from his full, willing lips.

"Now that I'm awake what are you up too?" She asked laughingly as he nuzzled her neck.

He fell back onto the bed with ease, "I don't think we should go to the court today at all, do you?"

The queen looked at him and pondered for a moment with a faraway look in her eyes. "We need to go in case V-Cruce comes there today."

The look in king's eyes hardened as he thought of his youngest prince. "He wants it. I can feel the power drawing him to Mackayla."

"What can we do to do stop him?" The queen asked as she looked towards her husband once more. She refused to think of all the time he'd taken from them. She'd refused to think of all the bad he'd done to them. It was finally over and she could fully move on with her husband. With the love of her eternal life.

"We can't do anything, he's become just as powerful as me." A faint smile tugged at the king's lips, "But I don't think we should be that worried for our dear young Mackayla."

The queen looked at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

The king pulled her close as they nestled deeper into the bed, "There's a certain man who'd never let the world harm her. And he has more power than even I."

"Ah, yes, the ever present Jericho Barrons. He is a good match for our little princess, isn't he?"

"Perfect." The king replied.

* * *

Jericho Barrons was a careful man. A quick but quiet man. It was stupidity to try and steal away from him. He was a man not to be trifled with.

Barrons stood outside the bookstore, scanning the abandoned street through the dense night that surrounded him. It was the day. Today that stupid fairy would come, and when he did, Barrons and his pack would be ready. Ready to do whatever it took.

A husky laugh picked up from where the 'dead zone' used to lay, "My, my well if it isn't the great Jericho Barrons." Cruce's figure came into view. His wings outstretched gloriously on his back. He looked around; spotting the team that welcomed him. "What a pity, did Mac choose to stay inside?"

"I'm afraid it's just going to be you and me." Jericho replied quietly.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

_Barrons stood outside the bookstore, scanning the abandoned street through the dense night that surrounded him. It was the day. Today that stupid fairy would come, and when he did, Barrons and his pack would be ready. Ready to do whatever it took._

_A husky laugh picked up from where the 'dead zone' used to lay, "My, my well if it isn't the great Jericho Barrons." Cruce's figure came into view. His wings outstretched gloriously on his back. He looked around; spotting the team that welcomed him. "What a pity, did Mac choose to stay inside?"_

_"I'm afraid it's just going to be you and me." Jericho replied quietly._

"And what of your pack?" Cruce questioned as he motioned to Lor, Fade, Kasteo, Ryodan and the others behind Barrons.

"They're here to take on the back up that you brought along." Jericho motioned to the herds of unseelie standing behind Cruce.

"Oh, these fine soldiers came to help me get what is ours. And the Princess is in fact ours!" He yelled and several unseelie screamed in unison.

A figure came to a halting stop, "What the hell is going on here?" Dani asked as she observed the two sides, edging closer to the side with Ryodan and Barrons.

"Ah, dear sweet Dani, how are you on this fine evening?" Cruce asked slowly as his gaze travelled down the young warrior's body, "And I must say, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you." He said silkily into the air knowing the effect it would play upon her mind and body.

Dani felt shiver of pure desire run down her back. Suddenly, she felt hot and achy. Her clothes were too much for her body. She began pulling at the fabric. Her pulse began to race and an aching began to pool down by her thighs. She needed to get out, she needed the freedom he could get her. She began to edge his way. A smile playing on his lips. NO! She thought to herself angrily and backed off, she had to stop the effect. She had to stop this need.

Ryodan had heard the effect princes played upon women yet this was the first time he'd seen a women so turned on. A nerve pulsed in Ryodan's forehead. Like hell he'd let the stupid prince take his women. He broke away from his pack and edged towards Dani. He saw her eyes light on fire with both passion and anger. Her chest was falling up and down at a rapid pace and her heart beat just as quick. He looked back at Barrons, who nodded in his direction. Oh, yes, he'd take her home but then come right back to give that prince just a little bit of hell before handing him to Barrons.

Dani saw Ryodan come her way and the need only intensified in her body. _Please, stop the aching._

Ryodan walked to her and saw he silent plead, _You're going home, take care of Mac while I take care of HIM. _

Dani felt herself being wrapped in Ryodan's embrace and in the span of a second she was in the bookstore, right outside Mac's bedroom door. And without even a word, Ryodan left to join the battle he'd taken her from.

Dani felt herself relax now that she was no longer in the presence of the prince. She took a deep breath to relax herself and knocked hesitantly on Mac's door.

Mac opened the door to see the young girl looking shaken, "Dani, honey, are you okay?"

Dani walked into the room, closed the door and locked it. Just as soon as she sat on the bed she swore lightly before the tears began to burn her eyes. Why? Why hadn't she been strong enough to stand on the battlefield with all the other men? She hated her gender at that moment.

Mac sat beside and pulled her in a hug, "Did something happen? Did Ryodan do anything?" Dani shook her head and Mac officially exhaled. Then the panic set in, "Is Barrons all right? Do you know where he is?" She asked in a feverish breath, but Dani dispelled her fear but shaking her head again.

Dani rubbed her eyes and looked at Mac with bright eyes, "I'm fine, it was just a moment of weakness." But Dani saw the doubt in Mac's eyes so she shook her head and emphasized, "No, really, I'm fine. More importantly, are you okay?"

Mac looked exasperated, "Just because I'm pregnant does not mean I'm a fragile porcelain doll!" Mac yelled but then stilled, "But there's something wrong today, I can feel it."

Dani began to panic, did Mac know that the unseelie were outside the bookstore fighting Ryodan and the pack?

Mac continued, "I've been feeling like someone has been watching me all day. The feeling just intensifies. It started a while ago and I can't seem to stop it." Mac said looking over her shoulder and to the window she'd locked and drawn the curtains to.

Dani looked at her then at the window.

* * *

Barrons looked at the mess that had become of the street. The unseelie bodies were everywhere and his men depositing more every second. Cruce was currently engaged in a battle with Ryodan, which Barrons was suspecting as a revenge for Dani.

An unseelie came rushing at him but was on the ground before it had even made it too him. Yes they were strong, he and his pack. But they were faster too.

Ryodan chose that moment to kick the prince in the face and pound him to the ground. Barrons looked at his friend who seemed awfully joyed at the satisfaction of hurting the prince. "Have you taken the blood you wished?" Barrons asked Ryodan when he glanced back.

"He's all yours. Just a moment." Ryodan crouched to the prince's level.

Cruce was struggling to get up, these men weren't human but something much, much stronger. A breed of their own. That was what he was thinking when he heard the deadly threat float from his attacker's mouth, "You ever come near Dani again, it'll be your last provided you survive the night."

Ryodan satisfied with his work looked back to Barrons. "He's all yours."

Barrons walked to the Cruce as he struggled to get up. He watched as the prince backed away, cradling his arm with his other hand. Yelling something foreign to the unseelie, Cruce and his unceelie backed out from the portal that had summoned.

"So, you're a coward now?" Barrons asked amused watching his prey flee from him. Was he that afraid, just from Ryodan? What would he do when Jericho Barrons extracted his revenge?

"No, I simply know when to bow out, and now is a time that I must. But I'll be back for the princess, count on it." He said as he spat out something looking an awful lot like blood.

* * *

"So he escaped?" Ryodan asked as he watched his fellow brothers transform back and disband from the area.

"So it seems. But he'll be back. One thing I know of him-Cruce is persistent." Barrons replied smoothly as he and Ryodan walked into the bookstore. They made their way up the stairs and to the room Mac used to occupy. They heard a low murmur of voices from within the room and knew that the two women were talking, as always.

Barrons opened the door to see Mac sprawled on the bed with Dani sitting on the edge with her feet crossed. Both women had discarded their shoes in favor of comfort. "Then just as I think it can't get any worse- OH! Barrons, you're back!" Mac said surprised as she caught his face in the corner of her eye.

"Oh no don't stop on my account. Just what were you talking about?" Barrons asked silkily.

"Oh ex-boyfriends." Mac replied not seeing Dani pale under the harsh stare of Ryodan's eyes.

"Ex-Boyfriends, I didn't know you had any Dani." Ryodan spoke in a soft voice.

Dani looked sideways to Mac's lifting eyebrow.

"Oh Dani has tons of stories she told me about like recently Hunter, then Ju-" Mac broke off when she saw Dani glower in her direction.

Dani bounced off the bed and looked at Ryodan.

"Anyway, we need to get some serious business done." Barrons replied as he looked back and forth between Dani and Ryodan.

"What business?" asked Mac as she pulled a blacket around herself and sat up to cross her legs on the bed.

"We need to find out whether you're actually pregnant and just how far along." Barrons said as he sat beside Mac and took her hand in his.

"But why so quickly?" Mac asked confused at the glances and secrecy that was evidently present in the room.

"In case we need to move you." Ryodan said and watched Barrons throw him an exasperated look.

"Why-?" Mac asked persistent in knowing the answer.

"You don't need to worry_. Sleep_." Barrons used Voice to lull Mac into sleep.

Caught unaware Mac became distraught and gave herself up to the darkness that claimed her.

"Was that really necessary?" Dani asked as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it was better than hearing her ask a thousand questions just to get an answer she's not going to receive." Barrons said.

"Why keep her in the dark, after all we live in the modern day where women are EQUALS!" Dani yelled to both the alpha males present in the room.

"Haven't you realized yet Dani? We come from the dark ages, where we do anything to protect our women. I mean anything. Now I'll be going. You are free to stay here tonight. I've shielded it against Cruce and his unseelie." Barrons replied just before exiting the room to leave Ryodan and Dani alone.

* * *

Dani looked at the silent man who was standing in front of her. She was about to take off when a steely hand enclosed around her wrist and pulled her back to a solid chest.

"What the hell happened to you today?" Ryodan asked as anger stormed in his eyes. He'd heard too much tonight, most of which he didn't want to. Hunter, this J- whatever person and Cruce. And bringing Cruce's name brought the images of her lush body going crazy with need which in turn made him tight and hard. He looked at her stormy eyes and slowly settled to looking at her luscious lips. "You heard Barrons, we are extremely possessive of our women." He said just before he brought his lips down to hers.

Dani blinked in surprise as Ryodan claimed her mouth. His lips moved sensually against her. Dani tried to breath but it was virtually impossible as Ryodan plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. She felt herself being pressed against his lithe body and tried to resist the compulsion that was forcing her to run and tangle in his hair. Ryodan pressed closer yet and a fire within Dani burned as she gave him the room and approval to do whatever he wanted. This was worse than what V'lane had done to her, this was truly igniting her soul.

Ryodan let go satisfied that his effect on her was greater than that of Cruce. He looked at the girl in front of him and immediately saw that she was no longer the same little girl whom he'd encountered years ago. Instead this woman had grown and if he didn't act fast, she'd be taken by someone else. The mere thought of her with another man lit him with rage and anger. He looked down at his hand, since when had he even cared if a woman had someone else in her life?

Dani wretched herself away from Ryodan's arms and felt herself shiver in his passion. Why? Why had his effect been greater than that of the prince? She wondered. She looked up to see Ryodan look at his hands with a question lighting his eyes, then suddenly as if he'd come to a conclusion he looked up. A smile pulled at his lips. He walked towards her and whispered softly in her ear just before departing.

Dani blushed a deep shade of red as she clutched her ear and sank to the floor. His words trapped and replaying in her mind: _That was just a preview, little Dani, wait till the actual show._

* * *

_A/N: Enjoy.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fever Series, they belong to Karen Marie Moning.**

* * *

_Dani walked into Chester's knowing her sword drew the attention of all the on-goers in the club. She walked with style and grace. She felt amazing. As she spotted Ryodan across the room, her eyes lit with a unusual glow. Her smile widened and she couldn't wait for tonight._

I was so stupid. Dani thought to herself as she remembered the beginning f that horrible evening. Nothing had gone to plan. By the end of the night she had been left humiliated and hurt beyond what words could describe. She remembered seeking warmth and solitude from a bottle of vodka that night. No one to tell her she was under age and no one to even care. That night she'd made a vow on her life. A vow that was meant to never be broken.

But then she remembered the kiss, and knew the moment Ryodan's lips had touched hers...she'd been lost. She'd broken her vow. She'd condemned herself to the punishment she was going to face: The feelings she'd killed were coming back. And this time with a vengeance.

* * *

Mac looked around the shop and saw no one in her store. It was an odd moment like this when Mac truly got to rest this days. She grimaced as she sat down and immediately felt the relief. She'd been standing for hours now and even though Jericho had warned her not to, she'd gone to work every day: opening to closing time. She'd slowly managed to dig her grave. What a beautiful grave at that, she mused.

She heard a tapping sound at the window and glanced to see an unseelie. Not just any unseelie but the Prince himself. Cruce. Mac leapt to her feet and grabbed for her spear which still went everywhere with her. She looked back to see Cruce across the street. And just as she had done in the good old days, Mac ran out the door and into the streets of Dublin to kill the trespassers.

"Cruce!" Mac called out as she had once again lost sight of him.

He appeared behind her, "You called My Princess." He whispered in her ear.

Mac whirled around and jutted out her spear only to hit air. Cruce appeared a few feet away, his dark silky laugh carried on the wind. "Ah, dear Mac, do put that violent weapon away."

"Why? Can't work your magic anymore?" Mac yelled, she saw his wings loom from behind him and wondered if she'd struck a nerve.

"No, I can but I choose to give you the benefit of the doubt, as you and I are but the same being." Cruce spoke clear despite the distance that filled between them.

Mac chose that moment to lunge at him and saw him disappear. She traced his movements and anticipated his next move before he could make it. Just then she felt her spear cut flesh and she knew that she'd gotten him. But he moved too quick, catching onto her. He swept one hand out to punch her but never quite made it as a monster threw itself at Cruce. Mac looked her monster, it's bottomless familiar eyes and smiled. Then she remembered, if she hadn't moved or Barrons hadn't come, Cruce's blow would have landed on her stomach. She could have lost her child.

She watched as Cruce battled with the vicious monster who was set on protecting Mac.

Unaware of the unseelie soldiers, Mac continued to watch the fight unravel before her eyes. Just as she was about to run to safety, she saw herself entrapped by all the soldiers-rhino boys and others in their full ugly glory. She edged away knowing that she couldn't take on all of them alone. She fended off the first attacks that came her way but hadn't seen the one rhino boy sneak up behind her.

Just as she felt herself turn a moment too late, a man appeared and stabbed the rhino boy sending it down, crying in pain. Mac looked as the man turned around. They were exactly alike, aside from the fact that he was a boy and she was a girl. She remembered the car, the sleeping figures, her dreams. A sob formed in her throat, "I know you."

* * *

Jack Lane had no idea where what was anymore as boxes were scattered all around. "Hey, sweetheart, have you seen the boxes with my paperwork?" he called out, hoping his wife would give him an answer.

Raine Lane poked her head inside the room he husband stood in. She saw him scratch the back of his head and she knew that he had no idea where anything was. She laughed an impish smile that attracted his attention.

"Are you just going to stand there, laughing at me?" he asked in a grumpy tone. His shoulders hunched and she knew he was acting childish for the day.

She walked to him, shaking her head in disapproval, "Well, if you look closer, I wouldn't have to laugh at you." She replied as she slid a box labelled OFFICE. She looked up to him as he stood there with amusement flickering in his eyes. She left him to his work and settled back to see to her china.

Jack dropped to the floor and began to open the box, an old file slid for the flaps. He touched it reverently, as though it might turn to ashes from his touch. The file had been given to him when Alina and Mac had first come into their lives. He opened it and flipped to the backside, a note fell out, "They must never meet again." He looked at the note puzzled. Just what had this note once been for?

* * *

Barrons watched as Cruce limped away, clearly distraught from Barrons' surprise attack. Barrons ran to Mac but stopped shortly as he saw the man stand before her as she cupped his cheek, tears streaming from her eyes. His heart twisted as he watched the moment, clearly very personal for both of them. Barrons looked to the man wanting to see the face of Mac's attention. He froze in shock and surprise. They looked exactly alike- the same blond hair, emerald eyes and fair skin. The only differences that lay between them were that of their gender, height and structure.

Barrons was so shocked by their similarities that he didn't realize the odd glow of light that had wrapped between the two figures. He looked as a golden light took over their bodies and strange markings began to swirl around on their skin. They didn't even realize, Barrons thought as he saw the man reach up and hold Mac's face in his hands, tears streaming form his eyes.

Mac looked at the man she knew who was like herself. She watched as he touched her face first almost reverently as though he was imagining this moment. But then his touch became firm and he was realizing that they stood here in the street, and that this was in fact reality.

"I never thought I'd be able to see you ever again." The man whispered, his words coming out in a strangled sob. Tears were rolling down his eyes too. He looked at the petite girl in his hands and thought it had been a dream till she had touched his face and he knew that it had been real. Years, he thought, he'd waited years to just meet her and hold her. His beloved sister that was taken from him so long ago.

She wiped the tears from his eyes, "This is real." She gave him the confirmation he so needed.

* * *

Ryodan, Kasteo and Lor came to halting stop as they saw herds of unseelie edging away slowly to the portal nearest them. Ryodan ran to Barrons to ask him what was going on. They'd been alerted just minutes before that an outbreak had occurred right here in front of BB&B. He was just about to ask when he saw his brother's clenched jaw. Jericho Barrons seemed to be in a foul mood. He followed Barron's gaze and saw the scene everyone around them was seeing.

"What the hell?" Lor cursed as he watched Mac and the man standing in each other's arms and glowing a bright golden that was slowly starting to fade away. He saw the tattoo's that swirled on their skin and knew that something was very wrong here.

Kasteo moved beside the rest of his brothers, who seemed to be doing nothing.

Barrons ground his teeth and thought No more! He walked to Mac and saw her crying. He touched her shoulder, wary of the disappearing light now. Mac snapped back and saw him, Barrons knew that whatever had been going on was well over.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a small voice and pulled her in a hug.

She nodded against his chest.

He pulled back. "Cruce was aiming low, he could have hurt you, both of you." Jericho bit out as he watched her hands slowly cover abdomen.

"I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't quick enough." She whispered, the thought of losing this child, their child scared her. She felt her heart constrict in fear for her child.

"It's fine." He pulled her back to him. It wasn't up for a fight anymore, she was going to stay inside where she would be safe and protected.

The man coughed as he looked at them. Mac and Jericho broke apart as Ryodan and Kasteo joined them. Lor had gone back now that there wasn't a fight anymore.

Mac looked up to Jericho and whispered, "He's my twin brother."

Relief spread through Jericho's veins as he looked at the other man. Yes he could see the family resemblance: Alina, Mackayla and him.

The man looked up and flashed a familiar smile as he extended his hand, "Hi, Rowan O'Conner. Nice to meet you Mr….." He was about to say a name he realized he didn't know yet.

"Jericho Barrons." Barrons finished Rowan's sentence. "So, you know of your family history?"

"Yes, I found out a long time ago and switched back to my family name. It's good to see you again Mackayla." He said sweetly as she smile back to him.

Mac put one arm around Barrons and the other around Rowan and began to pull them both back into BB&B. Kasteo and Ryodan followed with lifted eyebrows.

As they all entered the bookstore they saw the beautiful couple sitting in the back lobby room with the fire started. Mac stopped suddenly and Rowan and Jericho whipped around her to stand in front of her as if to protect her. Mac rolled her eyes and pushed them aside and stood up, like equals.

"Ah, my dear Mac. And Rowan, what a lovely surprise!" Cairan bellowed as he stood holding his arms outstretched as though they'd come rushing to give him a hug.

"Stop making a fool of yourself dear." Aine replied to his hug as he walked back and sat down childishly.

"I'm sorry, but how did you get in?" Mac asked curiously, now suspecting something up with the old couple.

"Yeah, and how do you know my name?" Rowan asked as he looked suspiciously at the couple seated with grace and comfort.

Cairan and Aine stood up together they joined hands ad let the light sweep over their bodies. Hair grew and physiques changed. When the light finally died Mac looked upon the Unseelie King and his concubine. She saw them unclasp their hands and look unexpectedly at the shocked crowd around them. "Y-Y-You! I knew I wasn't wrong when I thought that you all were Fae! Why'd you come into that shop that day without telling me?" Mac stuttered out to the bemused king and queen. Then as an after thought Mac added, "...again."

"Yes, so sorry about that dear little one, but you see we had to make sure that that one," The king pointed to Jericho Barrons, "had been treating you right. We just couldn't help ourselves, it was too tempting to join the human world again."

Everyone looked at Barrons, who simply shrugged. He spoke up, "Then where were you when your dear son tried to take Mac from me?"

"Ah, yes. So sorry about that. But Cruce does tend to have a mind of his own." The queen replied referring to Cruce as though he was a piece of machinery that had suffered from a series of malfunctions.

"What are you doing here?" Barrons asked as he looked towards the king and queen sitting in his store, unaffected by the wards placed upon the house. He eyes narrowed as he tried to devise methods of pushing them out.

"We came to help. you wish to know of her pregnancy and I am here to give the answers." He replied as bluntly as he could with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You could?" Mac pushed past them and asked in delight.

"Of course, that is if you wish!" The queen declared with happiness twinkling in her eyes. She really loved the fact that she could after all have the pleasure of finally seeing her youngest pseudo daughter in pure delight rather than fright.

"Wait, Wait, Wait a moment." Rowan said, breaking everyone's train of thought and actions.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked her brother in confusion as he drew closer to her and Barrons.

"I'm going to be an uncle and you never told me?" Rowan asked exasperated drawing out a laugh from Mac and the queen.

Mac looked at her brother, "You're going to be an uncle." she in happiness. Then she turned and faced Barrons, a question in her eyes which was confirmed by Barrons as he took her hand and held her in a tight embrace. They made their way forward and stopped just before the king and queen. "WE want to find out." Mac said as she looked into Barrons' eyes full of love and understanding.

"Then so be it." The king declared.

* * *

A/N: I'll be posting the last few chapters in the next couple of days. I just have to edit them now. So I can officially say: This story is nearing its end. Don't worry about the Mac and Jericho moments-there are going to be tons as the story ends. Happy Halloween :)


	11. Chapter 11

Unexpected Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fever series! They belong to Karen Marie Moning.

* * *

Previous re-cap:

_"I'm going to be an uncle and you never told me?" Rowan asked exasperated drawing out a laugh from Mac and the queen._

_Mac looked at her brother, "You're going to be an uncle." She said in happiness. Then she turned and faced Barrons, a question in her eyes which was confirmed by Barrons as he took her hand and held her in a tight embrace. They made their way forward and stopped just before the king and queen. "WE want to find out." Mac said as she looked into Barrons' eyes full of love and understanding._

_"Then so be it." The king declared._

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Mac looked at Barrons, butterflies in her stomach. She was finally going to know for certain about her child, about the life inside of her. She had many concerns about the child. Would he/ she take after Mac and become a sidhe- seer? Or would the child be like Barrons? She still wasn't quite certain what Barrons was. She didn't know the secrets that he guarded regarding what he and his brothers were. What if the child- No. Mac took in a deep breath. She would not do this to herself. She had to be brave and she had to find out for certain what was going on. But one thing was certain in her mind and heart: She loved this child more than life itself. She would protect their child with all that she was. And there was no doubt in her mind that Barrons would do the exact same.

"Alright, everyone is to stand back." The king called out before closing his eyes and started murmuring secretive words that created a magic spell. Everyone stood as far as they could, yet still all wanted to witness what the King would do with his powerful magic. A light began to glow within the room. The words that spilled from the King's mouth began to seem like an old forgotten yet sweet melody.

Mac closed her eyes and experienced the old language that surrounded her in every way. The words seemed to heat her inner core. And what did you know—even junior seemed to be enjoying it through her.

Barrons looked sharply at the old King and exchanged a quick glance with Ryodan. Whatever the hell the king seemed to be dragging across to BB&B sure as hell didn't wish to be coming. He knew that if one threat or threatening move was made, whoever or whatever the damn thing was—it would be dead before it even managed to complete its move. His attention then shifted to Mac. She lay nestled in his embrace, clearly enjoying the spell that the King seemed to be creating. She looked almost turned on but then he saw her hand cover her stomach and remembered that this was not the time nor place to be thinking such thoughts.

"Ah, there she is." The queen whispered ever so slightly. Yet, her one sentence seemed to capture everyone's attention.

Mac felt Barrons tighten his embrace. Curious, Mac opened her eyes and adjusted to the brightness that seemed to fill the room. Mac looked to find a pure white woman standing in the middle of the room, emitting some sort of white glow about her. Her hair was pure as snow and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Those eyes freaked out Mac. She felt as though she was bare and vulnerable in front of those eyes. It was a feeling that Mac 4.0 did not want to feel.

"Why have you brought me here, Unseelie King?" The woman's voice chimed in several pitches making it hard to decipher what she was actually saying.

"A young star it is a pleasure to see you once more." The king greeted the woman. The woman snorted at the king but willingly hugged the queen when she same close.

"It has been too long, Seelie Queen. Forgive me for not telling you the truth." The star chimed once more.

Mac stood gaping at the woman. It was a star! A freaking star! Not like the Hollywood ones (though she could give them a run for their money), it was a real life out-of-this-world star! She called out, drawing immediate attention upon herself, "Why do you keep calling her star?"

The queen walked to Mackayla and clasped her hands, "Because dear, the star has a name that could never be pronounced by anyone other than the stars themselves. Now onto more important things." The queen walked back to the king and watched.

Barrons watched the star through narrow eyes. He didn't care whether or not she was of earth or a different galaxy, he was concerned with Mac and the baby being okay. He didn't particularly find it comforting to see the star circle Mac and occasionally reach out to touch her. He felt on edge around her and in the corner he could Ryodan and Kasteo tense every time she walked past them.

"Hmmm, so a child is the reason is I've been called this time?" The star sharpened her gaze on the king and queen.

"They need answers regarding the child. As I'm sure you already know, Barrons and Mac are two different beings and the child might be completely different. They want answers." The king stepped up to explain but felt as though the star already knew with her all-knowing eyes flashing between the young couple and the life that was nestled deep inside Mac.

The star waved a dismissive hand, "Yes, Yes, that's all old news. But it certainly is interesting to see a powerful sidhe-seer together with a beast of your kind." The star took a step back when Barrons began to growl and his grip tightened on Mac, pulling Mac away from the star as an automatic response.

The star simply raised an eyebrow. She turned to the elder fae couple, "What makes you so concerned about them?" She gestured to Barrons and Mac.

The queen shrugged out of her lover's protective embrace and approached the star, "We think of Mac as though she were our own. We know that when she loves someone with all her heart, she protects them with all her strength. She pours her heart into everything that she does. This child is already more precious to her than words could describe and we refuse to see her hurt."

The star nodded in understanding and turned back to Barrons and Mac. "This child is growing quite well. The child will take after the father, so beware young Mackayla when the child begins to grow older. The child will, no doubt, display the same..uh..talents that the father does." The star pointed out to Barrons, "You! Barrons they call you, yes? Take well care of her as this child makes her more vulnerable than normal pregnancies because of the child's abilities, do I make myself clear?" When Barrons nodded, she resumed her attention back to Mac, "Don't worry, young Mackayla. You child will be unharmed, though this pregnancy will be more severe in its symptoms and you must remember to take care of yourself and not to get into any bad fights. Also, you can go to a regular doctor's office as the child is seemingly human in form…right now." With that the star drew closer and drew Mac out of Barrons embrace. The star murmured a spell and a blanket of light settled around Mac. The star hugged Mac and whispered ever so slightly, "This protection spell will keep you and the child unharmed in the trial you are going to face. Good luck, little warrior." With that the star drew back to her original position.

Mac could feel a warmness around her as though she were really enveloped in light like the star.

The star turned towards Kasteo, who looked puzzled at the attention he was receiving. "Beast, you have waited decades for the day she would return, have you not?" Kasteo remained confused, "Your Everilda awaites for you to this day. She was given the gift of immortality long ago. Go, she is in this city…you will surely see her again."

Kasteo looked to the star with wide eyes, and without waiting a second he ran out the front door.

Mac watched him flee and felt something tug deep inside her. She saw the love that remained in his eyes for the woman whom he had lost long ago. She didn't know his story but knew whatever had happened was something that he had not forgiven his brothers for. But he was a man, a beast, who could not speak out against the rest however at the moment she saw him as a dying warrior trying to find his last reason to live again. To survive. She hoped that he would find her soon. He was always quiet, never quite in the same room, as though his heart was somewhere else. At least maybe his inner war with his beast would settle down when he met whoever he was searching for. She looked up to Barrons. He seemed to be looking at the star through narrowed eyes. Leave it up to this man- beast to get annoyed with a celestial body.

The star turned to Rowan and watched him for a moment before returning her attention to the king and queen, "I wish for you to return me back."

The king nodded, however before he could even start his chant the front door opened. "Hey Mac!" Dani walked through the door with a heavy- looking backpack. "I just came—" The words on her lips died as soon as she saw everyone in the shop. She looked at the lady shimmering in white, then over to the king and queen. With raised eyebrows she looked over to Mac and in the corner of her eye, she even spotted Ryodan in the back looking back intently at her. "Well, clearly I'm missing something."

Mac looked at the young girl and mused on what was going between her and Ryodan, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. "I'll fill you in later." Mac saw the star leave her position and make a way towards Dani.

Dani tensed as the woman came over to her and began to circle about her. "Hey, what the hell do you want?" Dani asked, threatening to draw her weapon.

"No! Dani, she's a star." Mac yelled out, knowing Dani had a tendency to get violent pretty easily.

Dani left her weapon alone as she took in the star that now stood in front of her. She was sure her mouth was hanging open but she couldn't help it because it was a star! A star from up above!

"Ah, young warrior, so quick for battle. Such fire, beautiful spark." The star caressed Dani's cheek. "You are the most exquisite creature I have ever seen. Beautiful warrior, have you ever gone up to the skies?" Dani shook her head in a negative motion. The star brightened, "Ah, then you must come with me. I can show you wonders that you never thought were possible." Leaning closer the star whispered in Dani's eyes, "I can show your human eyes wonders and magic that you never would have believed existed. It will enchant you heart and sate that curiosity that burns deep in your eyes."

Dani felt uncomfortable at the star's proximity. Yet the voice was sounding very...soothing. Was this how all stars behaved? Was the star coming on to her? Dani was running thoughts in her head, something that could put the star down and away from her without any force necessary. Just then she felt a presence close behind her.

"She won't be going anywhere with you." Ryodan threatened in a quiet voice.

The star looked up and locked eyes with Ryodan. After a long minute she backed away slowly and returned to her position, "Very well, claim her fast, otherwise I will be back for her. I have patience for right now. Unseelie King, return me." The star turned her gaze to Dani and winked, "I will be back beautiful warrior."

Ryodan watched the star through narrowed eyes. He had heard every little whispered comment the star had made to Dani. He never thought he'd have to worry about Dani being stolen away by a celestial body but clearly wonders never cease to happen. What in hells name would've happened had he not been here? Pure impulse had driven him to Dani's side. In that moment, he wanted to claim her and declare to the world that she belonged solely to him. He wanted the star to back away and never set her conniving eyes on what was his. This incident couldn't be repeated ever again. He would claim her as his. Dani was _his_.

The king began to murmur words of the spell once more. In a flash of light, the star disappeared and empty space filled where she stood a few moments before. The king turned to the four people standing on the other side. Awkwardly he scratched his chin, "I probably should have told you beforehand that, that certain star is a bit of a feminist and has a dislike of the male species on earth."

Dani looked incredulously at the king, "She was coming onto me?"

The king nodded, "Stars aren't given a gender, and they only look a certain way. That star is assumed female because of the looks possessed by her. To the star, any gender is fair game. I heard stars possess a persuasion ability. She could have persuaded you to go with her and you probably would've gone. Lucky for you that young man stepped up!" The king bellowed out a laugh, leaving the others completely speechless.

* * *

Author's note: I'm so sorry! I wasn't able to put the chapter up when I promised. My health actually got really bad in between and then I had to concentrate on catching up on everything I missed and my fanfictions got pushed back over and over again. I want to thank everyone that wished me well. I'm going to try to update as soon as possible to finish this story because it has been too long! Thanks for hanging in there! All your reviews made it possible for me to come back to fanfiction! Thanks everyone!

-Midnight Tsuki


End file.
